


Tango 一曲难忘

by Alexwoohu



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Erotic, Filth and Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Tango, UST
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Tango 一曲难忘

"咳 ，抱歉"Eggsy摆摆手，强咽下一口香槟，或其他什么贵到死的液体，此刻就算是汽油他也怀疑自己能否察觉。这都不重要。

Eggsy现在唯一有知觉的器官正致力于破坏定制西裤流畅的线条。他试着闭上眼努力在头脑中描绘Dean身着粉红比基尼的画面。然而这是一场无望之战。不战自败。尤其是当Harry他妈的Hart就在你视野可及的范围内大跳探戈，把眼睛闭上或是挪开目光都是反人类的罪行，更不用提想象其他人类的半裸画面。

加入Kingsmam前，Eggsy曾想过一万种英勇殉职的方式，但死于‘未缓解的性冲动’绝对不在名单之列。上帝啊那双腿，单单它移动的方式就是纯粹的罪恶，毫无疑问违反了地球上随便哪国的哪条法律。Eggsy尴尬的扭动着，多余的摩擦只是雪上加霜，他完全没有幻想那上好布料的包裹之下是怎样一番美景，完全没有。如果他能说服自己的话。  
长夜漫漫，乐队仍在演奏。Harry的脚尖灵活的勾起，旋转，滑动，擦过地板，这漫长醉人的前戏，地板都将融化在这个男人脚下。也许。反正Eggsy是融化了。

一曲终了。还是几曲来着? 他只知道自己不能再承受更多。

送走那位可爱的女士，Harry滑进Eggsy对面的座位。  
"我不知道你还会跳舞"Eggsy已此刻所能表现最漫不经心的语气指出。他尽力了。

Harry抬抬眉毛“身为Kingsman，首先是绅士然后才是特工，舞蹈作为一种必要的社交技巧，”意味深长的停顿“每位绅士都应该熟练掌握。”  
“这不公平。”  
“工作投诉由Merlin受理。”  
“你知道我的一切，而我对你却几乎一无所知。”  
“啊”Harry摊开手“你知道我爱你了。”  
什么？  
“我知道吗?”Eggsy一阵眩晕，梦幻般的呢喃道。  
接着一只牛津鞋不容置疑的，巧妙的，搭上他的裆部。"你现在知道了。"

噢他绝对知道了。


End file.
